Lets Meet Again
by xXxXxRoxasFanGirlxXxXx
Summary: This is the Rewrite of my story GIRITL.All the usual warnings. Citrus including gRAPEfruit. All new warnings will be added with a New Warning sign.   Sequel to A World were you don't Exist.
1. Prolog

**A/N: Okay I'm redoing this whole story. Cause frankly I hate it with the passion of a thousand burning suns. That's a Lot of hate I know. This is still dedicated to Kureru Elric because she did inspire it. Some of the plot is going to change so bear with me. I love my readers immensely and this is why I'm doing what I'm doing. I will delete GIRITL when I have passed the last chapter I have written . Plus I wanted to change the name of it.**

**Don't Hate Me! **

**Disclaimer: I will never own Naruto no matter how much you all beg for it. **

**Warnings: Boys Love, Citrus ratings, AU, Some Extreme OOC, SasuNaru, Violence, Blood, Cursing, Rape, You get it. New Warnings will be added as New Warnings: Insert warning here**

**Description: Sequel to A World Were You Don't Exist and the Rewrite Of GIRITL.

* * *

**

[This is Naruto Talking] **(which is actually Naruto using sign language.)**

_'This is Naruto thinking.' _

{This is Naruto Writing something down for someone to read.}

_**'This Is Texting'

* * *

**_

**Prolog**

_Sasuke and Naruto … two very unfortunate souls that I have messed up along with the help of my brother._

_Who knew that our two must beloved creations would kill themselves over the loss of the other. _

_Where did it go wrong? _

_Both lives to us were so precious. _

_Both Souls were a bright blinding light only to be tarnished by things that we did not see coming._

_Someone must have tampered with these two, but as of right now it doesn't matter. _

_I will fix this and let no one in this room until their story is told right. _

_With out bloodshed dealt to both of them. _

_I fear for my sanity if it doesn't go right this time … d_

On the year 1992 both Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto were born. At the exact same time, but in different months. Sasuke was born at Midnight on July twenty-third and Naruto was born at Midnight October tenth.

No one knew that they were both going to have a violent relationship as soon as they met, both disliking each other instantly, but not knowing why. Not knowing that they had met in a previous life.

Dieing before confessing their feelings for each other.

Why was fate so cruel to them?

Do they not deserve happiness?

* * *

**A/N: Not much changed in the Prolog though just wording. My readers I have been on a ItaSasuNaru binge. I fear that there are not enough of this glorious pairing. How do you fill about ItaSasuNaru my dear readers? Big Hint Hint. So how do you feel about the SasuNaru pairing becoming a ItaSasu, ItaNaru, SasuNaru, NaruSasu and of course ItaSasuNaru pairing? Tell me what you think in your reviews. Did you tell I put Itachi as a Seme only, cause seriously who sees him as a uke? Raise your hands if you do see him as a uke. **


	2. Chapter One

**A/N: FemNaru writers rejoice there is now a character that is called Naruko U. The Feminine version of Naruto. Now you can use that so you don't clog up our Yaoi with your Het. Now they just have to add the FemSasu to the Character list. Then our Yaoi will be pure yet again. Use the Naruko for your FemNaru. Use it please. My rant is now over. Peace!

* * *

**

[This is Naruto Talking] **(which is actually Naruto using sign language.)**

_'This is Naruto thinking.' _

{This is Naruto Writing something down for someone to read.}

_**'This is Texting'

* * *

**_

**Chapter One**

"Student's today we are getting two transfer students."

Sasuke looked out of the window with boredom, barely listening to what the idiotic female teacher had to say. _'New students huh? Do we even care about getting them anyways. I just hope that none of them are loud mouth idiots like the rest of these imbeciles, or worse fan girls.' _Sasuke shuttered from his own thoughts.

"Hello my name is Namikaze Kyuubi." A long haired redhead brought together in a lose ponytail spoke. His blue eyes were frosty and skin was lightly tanned from the sun. Kyuubi gestured to the blond that was looking down at the ground and fidgeting nervously. "And this is my brother Uzumaki Naruto."

As Naruto was introduced Sasuke looked away from the senery outside and looked at him. _'The blond looks like an idiot.'

* * *

_

You could hear everyone chatter excitedly all around the room in whispers.

"Wow look at them …"

"The red head is so cute!"

"I wonder why the blond doesn't talk."

* * *

While the rest were gossiping and Kyuubi was acquiring fan girls, Sasuke was being yet harassed by his two most persistent ones.

"SASUKE-KUN!" Sakura and Ino screamed at the same time into both of his ears.

_'Oh Kami will you kill me now please? I can't take anymore of their screaming! Why oh why did you have to make fan girls that acted like this?' _

"Do you wanna go on a date with me?" Sakura asked shyly with a faint red blush gracing her cheeks.

"Why would he want to go on a date with you forehead girl!" Ino screamed.

"INO-PIG!"

* * *

As Ino and Sakura fought about who would have a date with Sasuke Kyuubi and Naruto were starting to tell things about themselves.

"Do you want to tell anything about yourself to the class."

"Well me and my brother are technically fraternal twins even though we both look identical save that our hair color are obviously different and also our last names. Oh, also I like Tamagoyaki and he likes Miso Ramen." Kyuubi gave a face splitting grin.

The teacher snapped harshly at Kyuubi. "I think that Naruto can answer for himself ."

Kyuubi looks up at the teacher like she's crazy. "They didn't tell you?" He asks worriedly.

"Tell me what?" She asks sceptically.

"Naruto's … well Naruto's mute."

Everyone in the class goes deathly silent. Not knowing how to respond to this.

_'Damn they're going to treat me like a freak now.' _Naruto glares at his twin and quickly signs, [Thanks a lot Kyuubi].

"Oh and Naruto doesn't want you to feel sorry for him and if I hear that any of you are calling him a freak and pick on him. I will deal with you personally."

"We do not condone bullying in this school." The teacher primly said.

_'But its not like it doesn't happen anyways. That's why we had to move and go to a new school.' _Naruto thought sadly as he lost himself into that horrible day.

* * *

_**Flash Back**_

_**Naruto was walking down the stairs from the third floor to the second making his way slowly to the bathroom. He crept inside to make sure that no one was in it, but forgot to look behind, because if he had he would have seen his attacker. So as he walked in he was tackled from behind. **_

"_Hello freak." **The voice whispered in a seductive voice laced with evil intent.**_

_**Naruto then felt a blade run up my shirt and slice it apart, letting out a silent scream, he started to struggle trying desperately to get free. **'Please no, please not this …'_

_**The unknown man chuckled and then plunged the knife into the flesh of Naruto's side and twisted. Causing Naruto to jerk and scream even though no one could here it. **"Do you know what I like best about you freak?" _

_**Tears were now streaming down his face while blood streamed from the wound in his side. **'It hurts so much. What did I do to deserve this?'_

"_Cause no matter how much I hurt you …" **The man took out the knife and now started to slice shallow lines down Naruto's body. **"No one will ever hear you scream." _

_**After that confession from his soon to be rapist ripped a two pieces of cloth from his shirt. One was wrapped around his head to cover his eyes, while the other was use to bind his wrist tightly as they were held over his head. Then Naruto was turned around and the knife pricked the skin of his face, gliding over the skin. This lasted six times. Naruto could feel the thickness of the blood run down his face. **'Why is this happening now? I just almost finished my first year of junior high.' _

"_Your so pretty freak with all that blood glistening down your cheeks." _

_'I'm not a freak you are.' ** Then Naruto was shoved down into the ground and his pant were yanked down along with his boxers to his knees. **'I'm going to get raped … and there is nothing that I can do about it.' _

"_Scream for me freak" **The guy said as you could hear the rustling of his pants as he pulled them down. **_

_**Then Naruto felt something push against his hole and then entering him, making it feel like he was ripping into two. **'STOP STOP STOP STOP STOP STOP!' **Naruto screamed into his mind. Blood was running down his thighs and legs onto the dirty white ceramic floor. His rapists grunts of plesure were sickening to hear and for what felt like forever he came into Naruto's abused passage. **_

"_Well that was fun. I had to do it at least once before I graduated."_

_**Naruto laid there limp and lifeless waiting to be found. It seemed like hours until someone came to look for him and then he heard the person let out a shrill screamed. **'I wish I could do that … it sounds so nice.' _

_**End of Flash Back

* * *

**_

Naruto shivered slightly and put his hand on his cheek and traced the scars that were left from that horrible experience. Naruto then looked over at to his brother and saw that he wore a worried expression. Naruto forced a smiled. [Its okay I'm fine, I was just remembering something.]

The teacher cleared her throat. "Well Naruto you will be sitting by Uchiha Sasuke and Kyuubi you will be sitting by Nara Shikamaru."

He started walking up to where she pointed while tuning out his twins loud protesting. _'It kinda makes me think would I have turned out like that if I wasn't born without a voice box?' _And after that thought he felt like he would have.

Naruto sat down and looked over to the Uchiha and studied him. He had black hair that oddly enough resembled a ducks butt in the back and would have flopped totally into his face in the front if it were not for the black headband he wore. He had a high collared navy blue shirt on that had a large read and white fan on the back that was paired with simple white shorts. Also he had a frown that seemed etched onto his face.

* * *

Sasuke felt eyes glued onto him and turned to look at who it was. _'Oh the moron is sitting next to me.' _ Sasuke frowned, the boy seemed to have six angry red scars on his cheeks that resembled whiskers._'I wonder how he got those and he also has very bright blue eyes.' _Then Sasuke started to speak out loud to him, but what came out of his mouth truly surprised Sasuke, never once thinking he would ever actually speak them out loud. "Your a Moron."

* * *

**A/N: As you can see my writing style has changed drastically, well I think that anyways. Also I'm starting to write in third person, and I'm more descriptive when I write. Makes me want to go back and change all my stories, but I will resist. I have a poll up so go and vote lovely readers. And review too. Tell me how you like this all so much better then the original so far. **


	3. Chapter Two

**A/N: Hello lovely readers! Chapter Two of the rewrite, and I say its going along marvelously for myself. **

**Neko thanks so much for reviewing each chapter It means a great deal to me. **

**Other readers Review Please? Not that you have to I would just like it. **

**New Warnings: Not at the moment **

**Disclaimer: One would think I wouldn't have to write this but oh well. I will never own.

* * *

**

[This is Naruto Talking] **(which is actually Naruto using sign language.)**

_'This is Naruto thinking.' _

{This is Naruto Writing something down for someone to read.}

_**'This Is Naruto Texting'

* * *

**_

**Chapter Two:**

_'Did he just call me a Moron?' _Naruto thought as his hands clenched tightly into fists. He quickly stood up and turned to face Sasuke, lifting his arm backwards and swung. His fist connected with a large smack to the newly dubbed bastard's jaw. Then after it was done Naruto stared at his hand like it was an alien object. _'How in the world did I do that?' _

While he was looking at his hand in disbelief Sasuke quickly got up and lunged for Naruto. Bringing both of them crashing down onto the ground, rolling around, kicking and punching childishly. Then when Sasuke's hand got to close to Naruto's face he bit it.

"You bit me you moron!" Sasuke screamed.

Naruto's revenge was only short lived before the teacher pulled them apart and marched them down to the principal's office. Both continued to glare at each other along the way. _'I still don't know what happened back there. I have never done something like that … ever. I'm more of the type to get the shit beat out of me and not fight back then this happens … I wonder if he bring this side out of me?'

* * *

_

"Principal Sarutobi these two were disrupting my class with their fighting."

"Uchiha Sasuke got in a fight …" Sarutobi said in an amused tone and then looked over at Naruto. "And who might you be?"

_'Its not like I can tell you … stupid old man.' _Naruto reached down into one of his many cargo pants pockets and grabbed the pen and small pad of paper that he had stuffed there. {My name is Uzumaki Naruto} He wrote down and then showed to Sarutobi.

* * *

_'I can't believe that the idiot bit me. Kami I think it's going to scar.' _Sasuke thought as he rubbed the bite mark while looking at Naruto and gave him the famous Uchiha death glare, even if he wasn't going to see it.

"So your the new kid who's mute."

_'Mute? He's mute … crap I can't believe that I fought with a mute kid. Well At least I know sign language so I'll know what's he's saying at least … if he even uses it that is.' _

Naruto looked over you Sasuke who was glaring intently at him and quickly signed [You are a bastard]

Sasuke's vision started to bleed red and his eye started to have a muscle twitch. "I am not a bastard he growled out."

* * *

Naruto's skin paled a little bit when Sasuke yelled at him. _'Crap he knows sign language. Crap Crap Crap … Oh well I guess this will work to my advantage.' _[Bastard]

"Loser." Sasuke mumbled as he looked away.

"Stop it you two." Sarutobi barked.

{I will only if he does.}

"Hn."

"Go back to class." Naruto and Sasuke got up and started to walk to the office door and opened it, but before they left Sarutobi called out to them again. "Oh and boys you have detention after school."

* * *

_'Crap Kyuubi is going to kill me.'_

_'No dad is going to kill me when he hears what happened … I wonder if there are fan girls in detention anyways?

* * *

_

**A/N: Okay edited and done. Third Person is relatively easy. Review and Vote on the poll. **


	4. Chapter Three

**A/N: You must all love me with how I'm updating like this. -snaps back to reality- Oh wait no I'm just editing. **

**Kureru Elric: Thanks for reviewing, and that sucks. . And look no more pesky P.O.V changes! Be proud of me!**

**Neko: Thanks for the review and here is you go the Next chapter.

* * *

**

[This is Naruto Talking] **(which is actually Naruto using sign language.)**

_'This is Naruto thinking.' _

{This is Naruto Writing something down for someone to read.}

_**'This is Texting'

* * *

**_

**Chapter Three**

_'I can not believe this. I simply can not believe that this is happening. After everyone had found out that I had detention with the loser all my fan girls made themselves get detention too. The school even had to move everyone to the auditorium for it because of the sheer quantity of girls this school possessed. Fan girls simply amaze me with their obsession clouded brains … and also scare me at the same time.' _

Naruto looked at the pink haired girl and smiled. _'She sure is pretty. Oh look here shes coming over here." _

"Sasuke-kun would you after detention like to go on a date with me?" Sakura asked.

"No." Sasuke replied.

* * *

_'Why would her turn her down like that!' _Over the next two hours Naruto watched girl after girl go up to Sasuke and ask him on a date only to be turn down. After what seemed like the millionth girl came and went away on the verge of full blown depression Naruto had finally had enough. _'Why do they keep coming back if he always says no? Cause some of the girls asked multiple times.' _Standing up he marched over to Sasuke and leaned close while looking him in the eye, so I could enjoy his obvious discomfort with my close proximity to his body. _'Stupid Bastard'_

"Get away from Sasuke-kun!" All of the fan girls yelled together.

"Huh? Whats going on?"A guy said as he backed up because the rabid glares from said fan girls were creeping him out, and he knocked into Naruto catapulting him forward, making Naruto's mouth fall onto Sasuke's lips.

_'Oh God … I'm kissing him!' _Naruto pulled way and both of them gagging and when he looked up you could see a demonic aura radiating from every single fan girl. Naruto looked around and panicked when he saw no sign of escape. _'Crap … I'm screwed.' _As soon as that thought was made they descended onto him like a pack of rabid animal's thirsting for blood.

* * *

[That hurts]

"How in the world did you get all of these cuts and bruises?" Kyuubi asks.

[Evil demonic rabid bastard loving fan girls]

Then Kyuubi had the gall to laugh at me. "How many were there?"

[Every girl in the school.]

Kyuubi turned completely ghost white. "Shit that's a lot of them."

Naruto nodded sadly.

"But out of curiosity why did they attack you?"

[Cause some guy that was behind me accidentally backed into me and my body flew forward and then I accidentally kissed him … ] Naruto glared as he saw that Kyuubi was trying to hold back his laughter that was slowly bubbling threw. [Don't you dare laugh.]

"I can't help it. It is just to funny."

[You know what's funny?]

"What?"

[I feel like that this has happened before. Crazy huh?]

* * *

_''God would you please just end my suffering.' _Sasuke thought as he sat across from his fathers desk while he was ranting about detention.

"I can't believe that you disgraced the Uchiha name by getting in a fight at school!"

"Well I …"

"Itachi would have never gotten in stupid fight."

_'What the hell does Itachi have to do with this. Stupid moron for getting me in this situation.' _

Fugaku put his hands on the smooth polished wood of his desk and glared at his son. "So your punishment is …"

"I think I was already punished enough." Sasuke added hastily in a panicked voice, his heart pounding fiercely at a mile a minute.

"How so?"

"Do you know how many fan girls reside in my school?"

A confused look ran across Fugaku's face before he brought it back to being emotionless.

"Every single one of them are and all of them got themselves detention and to make matters worst some guy knocked into the idiot dead last making him kiss me."

"Idiot dead last?" Fugaku asked clearly amused.

"The person I got in the fight with and then he has the gall to call me a bastard." Sasuke huffed. "Though I do feel kinda bad about fighting with him sense he's mute."

"You will apologize. This is your punishment."

"Yes father."

"Leave."

As Sasuke left and closed the door you could hear laughter coming from his dad's study, shaking his head he thought to himself, _'Parent's are so weird.'

* * *

_

When Naruto arrived at school every single girl that had hurt him came up and gave him a hug while saying sorry._'Being mute has some privileges.' _He would smile and nod before eh hugged them back. Also another plus side was that this attention was making Kyuubi extremely jealous. Naruto looked over to his left and smirked at the jealous redhead.

"Naruto."

Naruto looked to his right and there was Sasuke who looked very uncomfortable. [Yeah?]

"I'm sorry for fighting with you."

* * *

People got quiet and then started to whisper among themselves.

"Did you here that?"

"The Uchiha …"

"He said sorry!"

"He never says sorry."

"I'm so jealous."

[You should give me a hug then, all the girls did.]

"Never going to happen dead last."

[I see your still a bastard.]

"Hn."

"Anyways Naruto it's almost time for class." Kyuubi spoke up.

Naruto nodded to his brother in acknowledgment [See you in class bastard].

* * *

It was last period today and the last class Sasuke had was Art, but when Naruto walked in he groaned. _'Even on a B day I still have all the same classes with him. How is that even possible? Well it can't be that bad could it?' _Then he sat next to me. "Moron why are you sitting next to me?"

[Cause I feel like it and besides I sit by you in every class so how is it any different?] Then Naruto smiled brightly.

"Why the hell are you smiling for … its annoying."

[And that is why I am doing it.]

"Class sense it is the first day of art you are going to be drawing your partner today for some fun. This assignment will not be graded. So if you want to you could keep it or throw it away."

Fan girls started to get up and walk to Sasuke. _'Kami no.' _

"And Mr. Uchiha's partner will be Mr. Uzumaki … sorry girls."

"WWWWWHHHHHHYYYYY!" The girls whined.

"Because I want work to be done actually. End of discussion."

"Idiot don't screw this up."

Naruto stuck out his tongue. [Bring it on.]

_'I will not lose.'

* * *

_

"Okay class will be ending in a few minutes so if you haven't finished your assignment I would suggest doing it now, and if you have show your work to your partner."

"Done."

[Let me see!]

"Hn … here."

[Here's mine.]

Both boys exchanged their artwork. While Sasuke's portrait of Naruto was good … Naruto's portrait of Sasuke was extraordinary. It actually felt like it Sasuke was actually looking right at you. Naruto actually captured Sasuke's pride and emotional eyes that if not looked at the right way looked lifeless and cold. "Naruto?"

[Yeah?]

"Could I possibly keep this?"

Naruto smiled some more and nodded.

"Class is dismissed."

* * *

Later that day Sasuke pinned up the drawing onto his wall and stared at it, completely baffled at Naruto's skill in art while smiling faintly to himself.

* * *

**A/N: Today the authoress did something so stupid. She slipped on pure pavement and fell onto ice. My whole left side hurts like a mother. Whats worse is that my keys fell out of my pocket so I also fell on them. Today was just not my day. Happy reading and review. **


	5. Chapter Four

**A/N: So here we are. So bored out of my mind at this moment so I thought I would update**

**Neko: Thanks for your concern. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything else for that matter.

* * *

**

[This is Naruto Talking] **(which is actually Naruto using sign language.)**

_'This is Naruto thinking.' _

{This is Naruto Writing something down for someone to read.}

_**'This is Texting'

* * *

**_

**Chapter Four**

Months passed by as the two rivals tried to best each other. Be it sports to simply eating food faster then the other. They challenged each other to do better then they and their families thought possible. Naruto's was happy because with Sasuke's friendship he had finally came out of his self imposed shell, while Sasuke's was simply happy because he had finally found a friend to rely on in hard times that were surely to follow in his life.

As the clocked ticked making it the only noise that could be heard in the tome like silence of the last class of the day. Everyone held their breath in excitement as they watched it tick closer and closer to to when school was to get out until …

_**BBBBRRRRIIIIIINNNNGG!

* * *

**_

As their fellow students were getting up and shuffling out the door to the crush of bodies that awaited them Naruto poked Sasuke's shoulder over and over again to gain his attention. When Sasuke looked at him Naruto quickly signed, [Bastard] with a cheeky smile.

Sasuke glared venomously. "What do you want idiot?"

[You are going to buy me ramen]

Sasuke scowled. "Why am I buying you ramen?"

Naruto beamed brightly at him. [Because I said so]

"Hn …"

[I take that as a yes.]

Sasuke sighed. "Fine … grab your stuff and lets go."

Naruto pumped his fist in the air and did a small happy dance. _'He's going to buy me ramen!' _

After Naruto's small outburst they started to walk out of the class room and but before they could leave two screeching shrill voices sounded behind them.

"SASUKE-KUN!"

Naruto looked around and smiled slightly. There right behind them was Ino and Sakura, who was the most beautiful girl in the world in his eyes. From her pink hair to her emerald green eyes. Her pink dress had small rosebud design stitched all over it. _'She is the best person in the world.'

* * *

_

As soon as Sasuke heard Sasuke-kun being shrilly screamed behind him, he cringed. _'Why those two have to scream like that? Out of all my fan girls I hated Ino and Sakura the most. Constantly I daydreamed of ways to kill them off and on how to dispose of their bodies. Plus I wouldn't think that they would suspect me of their deaths at all. The police would conclude that one of the other many overzealous fan girls just took them out. Yes that could work.' _As Sasuke was contemplating he death of his two number one annoying fan girls They continued to screech.

"GO ON A DATE WITH ME!" Sakura squealed.

"WHY WOULD HE GO ON A DATE WITH YOU BILLBOARD BROW!"

"INO-PIG!"

_'God, kill me now.'_ "Naruto lets go."

Naruto looked longingly over at Sakura and then looked back at Sasuke. [But!]

Sasuke growled, "NOW!"

Naruto looked sadly over at Sakura and made the whining motion. _'I wish would looked like that at me.'_

"_Come now or I will never buy you ramen again_." Sasuke hissed and then stormed off.

_'Threatening ramen is just plain wrong' _Naruto thought as he ran after Sasuke.

* * *

_'STUPID INO! SASUKE-KUN IS MINE!' _Sakura thought as she continued to fight with Ino.

"DAMMIT HE GOT AWAY!" Ino screamed. "Its all your fault Billboard Brow."

"I need to go find Sasuke-kun.", and with that Sakura ran out the doorway and threw the hallways with her bubblegum pink backpack slapping against her back. As she ran out side into the warm sun Sakura watched the scene before her eyes unfold out in slow motion. She could only watch in horror as she watched Sasuke push Naruto out of the way and he got struck by a car.

For the longest time Sakura heard screams before she realized that they were her own.

* * *

_'This is what it feels like to be ran over? I'm in so much pain … but I'm glad Naruto isn't hurt … Is that sirens I hear?' _

NO SASUKE! Naruto tried to scream, but as usual no sound came out. He crawled over to him while smelling the blood that seemed to come out of Sasuke's body. I mouth the words why over and over again.

Sasuke coughed blood and gurgled out the words, "My body just moved on its own."

* * *

_**Flash Back**_

_**Sasuke covered in needles his back to me. **"I hated … you._

_**I grew angry and got up and yelled, **"WHY? Why? Why did you protect me …?" **Then I clenched both my hands in a fist. **"I DIDN'T ASK YOU TO!"_

"_Who knows … my body moved on its own accord, Dobe …" _

_**As Sasuke fell backwards I ran and caught him **"SASUKE!" **He had cuts on his face and blood trickling down the side of his mouth and had a half smile on his face. **_

"_That man … I didn't want to die until I killed my brother …" **Sasuke reached for my face. **"You … don't die" _

_**Then his arm grew limp and died in my arms and then I started to tear and I hugged him close. **_

_**End Flash Back

* * *

**_

_'What was that?' _ Naruto thought as gathered Sasuke in his arms and watched as he gave me a half smile that was the same in that weird day dream and he grew limp like before and then was ripped out of my arms and was put on a gurney and into the ambulance. Naruto simple watched as they did the same to him and we were both taken to the hospital.


	6. Chapter Five

**A/N: Updating this again. Damn you realize that only two votes on a poll isn't going to make it. Fuck it I'm going to do what I want to do. Sex fest here we come … later after these chapters are done of course. So much mansex -drool- (Writer is off in fantasy land. Have a happy reading.)**

**Neko: Thanks for reviewing faithfully. I love that you review on every single chapter of this. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto their would be Sexy S.I.N. Pairings in every chapter. But I don't.

* * *

**

[This is Naruto Talking] **(which is actually Naruto using sign language.)**

_'This is Naruto thinking.' _

{This is Naruto Writing something down for someone to read.}

_**'This is Naruto Texting'**_

* * *

**Chapter Five**

_'I hate the smell of hospitals, no matter how clean they cleaned them, they always smelled like death to me … which makes me wonder … how do I know what death smells like?' _Naruto thought as he looked down at his cast on his left wrist for what felt like the millionth time, and then over at his room mate.

The other boy had blood red hair and what looked like black eyeliner heavily drawn around his eyes which were a soft green. Also he had the kanji for love in red on his forehead. For the most part he was lifeless and just stared at the crack in the cream colored wall in front of him, but so far he's had one episode were he just went completely crazy … and it felt like Naruto had seen that happen before.

"Why do you keep staring at me." The redhead asked out of the blue.

"…"

"Your not going to talk to me?"

"…"

"Will you please talk?"

"…" Naruto quickly and awkwardly grabbed for his pad of paper and wrote {I can't because I am mute} and then showed it to the red head.

"Oh … whats your name?"

{Uzumaki Naruto, and what is yours?}

"Gaara."

{No last name?}

Gaara shook his head. "No."

{What are you here for?}

"Insomnia and you?"

{Car accident.}

"That sucks … was anyone killed?"

Naruto's heart clenched painfully as Gaara said that. _'What if Sasuke is dead because of me?' _{Not that I know of.}

"Oh …"

Then at the point of time Naruto's father, mother and brother Kyuubi came rushing in.

"NARUTO HONEY WERE BACK!" Naruto's mother squealed.

Naruto had to resist the urge to flinch at that tone but he could tell his new roommate Gaara flinched violently, because he had heard the boy's body hit the floor with a loud **SMACK**, and when Naruto looked over to check and see if he was okay, Gaara was sitting on the floor hugging his head while groaning.

"Dude are you alright?" Kyuubi asked.

"Just peachy." Gaara said sarcastically.

"Cool!"

_'Seriously? My brother who is willing to beat the crap out of people who call me **FREAK** can't tell when some one is being sarcastic?' _

"Son … I think he was being sarcastic to you." My father said.

"Really?" Kyuubi asked surprised and then looked at Gaara, "Were you really being sarcastic?"

_'I wish I could make noise right about now because if so I would have been groaning loudly.' _

"Yes I was." Gaara said as his left eye started to twitch.

Kyuubi's face then grew the look that screamed 'Why did you kill my puppy?' "Oh …"

_'You know for people who want to see their son slash brother they sure do ignore me.' _

"Naruto how are you feeling?" Mom then asked.

[Fine actually. I don't hurt very much, but how is Sasuke?] When Naruto asked this question his family became very fidgety. _'NO! He's dead and its all my fault.' _His eyes started to water waiting to burst at any moment.

"Sasuke is alright Naruto so don't cry." Then his mother scooped him up into her arms and hugged him.

"Its okay son I spoke with his mother earlier and they said that he was going to make it." His father chimed in.

_'Going to make it … those words mean the world to me. I watched him die in my arms I felt his heart give out so when I hear those four words my heart is so happy.'

* * *

_

_'Were am I?' _Sasuke thought as he woke up to everything out of focus, although it wasn't so bad considering it was white. _'Damn I died …'_ Then when he tried to move he started to scream out in agony _' … okay I didn't die I was in to much pain to be dead, so that leaves a hospital.' _

"Ah, I see your awake now."

Sasuke croaked out a horse whisperer, " W-w-where am I?"

The voice now held amusement in his voice, "At an hospital of course."

"Nar-u-to?"

"Oh that boy is completely fine. I'm actually more worried about you."

"Who are you?" He asked hesitantly.

"Oh I'm Dr. Orochimaru."

_'Dr. Orochimaru …why does that name send chills down my spine?' _

"Do you want me to go over your injuries with you Sasuke?" Dr. Orochimaru asked.

"Y-y-yes." _'It really hurts to talk … and to think.' _

"Well you have your left leg broken in three places, three bruised ribs, four that are cracked , your right arm is broken and you had of course heart failure. Plus some internal bleeding and a concussion. Over all you really got very lucky"

_'Now I know why it hurts to think. God sense the car didn't kill me Dad's going to finish the job.' _

"Just go to sleep and I'll wake you in two hours."

"Okay." Sasuke said right before he fell back into the blissful dark embrace of sleep.

* * *

"_Sasuke wake up its your mother now please wake up?" _

_'Leave me alone, I want to sleep.'_

"Sasuke open your eyes right now." His father said gruffly.

Sasuke opened his eyes only to find his father, mother and brother Itachi peering over him like some kind of experiment that had gone wrong. _"Hello." _He said weakly.

"What the HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!" Fugaku yelled.

"Fugaku don't you dare yell at our son." Mikoto snapped.

" M-M-Mikoto …"

"Little brother what have you gotten yourself into?" Itachi asked as he started to run his hand threw Sasuke's hair.

I ignored Itachi's question, "H-how is N-N-Naruto?"

"All he had was a broken wrist." Fugaku grumbled.

Sasuke smiled. "That's good to hear. I'm happy that I got to save him again."

"Again?" Everyone questioned.

"I don't know why I said that at all …"

"Must be the concussion." Mikoto reasoned.

_'I know that its not the concussion … so what was it? Why would I say I'm glad I was able to save him again? I'm really to tired.' _After that thought Sasuke fell back into a blissful sleep.

* * *

_'Little brother I love you more then life its self. I wouldn't know what to do without you.' _Itachi thought as he watched Sasuke's peaceful sleeping face.

* * *

This time Sasuke woke up by himself and it was dark with only the pale full moon shining threw his window. _'Sure is pretty …'

* * *

_

As Naruto laid in the hospital bed and looked at the ceiling he couldn't help but smile slightly and then grimaced from the pain in his wrist. _'Sasuke saved me but, I guess that's what best friends do huh?'

* * *

_

_'This Naruto person is just to dangerous for my son to hang around with. Maybe I should take that offer of expanding Uchiha Corp. in America and get my youngest son away from him?' _Fugaku thought as he watched the orange embers of the fireplace die slowly into the night.

* * *

When Sasuke woke up with the sun streaming in he was kind of relived he could sit up actually and was instantly greeted by a man that oddly enough reminded me of a snake.

"Good Morning Sasuke." The snake man smiled creepily. "I don't know if you remember me much but, I am Dr. Orochimaru.

"Hello Dr. Orochimaru."

"Could you please tell me your pain level? Ranging from one to ten, with ten being the worst."

I concentrated on my body and the pain wasn't that bad. It was there but I could manage it pretty easily. _'That's probably the pain meds thought.'_"One."

Orochimaru checked something off on his clipboard. "Your family is waiting out in the hallway for me to finish your check up so that they can come in."

Sasuke nodded and felt sick to the pit of my stomach. He didn't know why, but knew that something horrible was about to happen.

As his family walked in Itachi was glaring at father while mother was acting fidgety. Father well he was acting as his usual self, cold and uncaring.

"Sasuke we're moving to America. New York City to be exact."

"America …" And with that said Sasuke felt his world falling apart.

* * *

Naruto was giddy with excitement. The Doctor gave him the okay to visit Sasuke today. He followed the nurse until they stopped at Room 311. The Nurse knocked on the door and a panicked come in reply greeted us. Naruto mustered up his best fake smile before the nurse opened the door.

"America …"

_'America? What is Sasuke talking about?' _Then Naruto watched Sasuke as he looked right at him and Naruto winced. He looked horrible.

"Naruto …"

[Why did you say America?]

Sasuke looked down at his blanket guiltily and spoke softly. "Our family is moving to America."

_'Oh … moving … leaving me … again. Wait what is this about again?' _ Naruto put on a fake bright smile and waved happily, [ I hope you have fun and maybe I'll see you again before you leave.]and then hightailed it out of there as fast as he could with Sasuke yelling his name from the room Naruto had quickly ran from until it got fainter and fainter.

* * *

**A/N: Remember lovelies facebook me! Search Roxas FanGirl and add me as your friend. Raise your hands, who liked Itachi's ****incestuous** **thoughts? Anyone? I see you raising your hand over there. **


	7. Chapter Six

**A/N: Thanks to all who have all reviewed, and who have added me as their Facebook friend. Makes me giddy inside.**

**Neko: Sorry but Sasuke has to leave, but worry not these things will be resolved. Great that you love Itachi's thoughts. Now I wonder if you'll like this. Go continue to hug your Chibi Sasuke, he needs it. **

**CorruptedCharlie and ImerialPairFanatic: Thanks for adding this to you Favorites. That makes me so happy ^_^**

**New Warning: I've combined Chapter Six and Seven of GIRITL to make Chapter Six of this. Also some hot drunk ItaSasu kissing action due to the grief of their parents dieing.

* * *

**

[This is Naruto Talking] **(which is actually Naruto using sign language.)**

_'This is Naruto thinking.' _

{This is Naruto Writing something down for someone to read.}

_**'This is Naruto Texting'

* * *

**_

**Chapter Six**

Sasuke looked out of the window seat of the airplane in a daze and sighed pathicly.

"Stop sighing cause its damn well annoying." Itachi said his right eye slightly twitching.

_'Weird. Naruto said I do the same thing as well when I was annoyed.' _"You do that too?"

Itachi looked at Sasuke clearly thinking he was crazy. "Huh?"

"Naruto said when I'm annoyed I get a twitch in my right eye."

"Damn I do it too?" Itachi muttered.

"Oh." Sasuke said surprised. "Who else does it?" He then asked.

"Father."

"Hmm, I wonder if its a Uchiha trait?" Sasuke wondered out loud.

"I'll make sure to remember to ask mother later."

"Why can't we ask father?" Sasuke asked clearly confusedly.

Itachi raised his eyebrow. "Do you really need me to answer that?"

Sasuke almost wanted to smack himself. _'Dad would get defensive and tell us we didn't know what we were talking about.' _"No …"

Then the nasality raspy voice of the female flight attendant came onto the speakers. "_**Ladies and Gentlemen welcome aboard Konoha Airlines flight number 2306. Please make sure that all carry-on items are stowed either in an overhead compartment or completely beneath the seat in front of you. If you have problems with the proper stowage of your items, please let a flight attendant know and we will be happy to help you. If you are seated in an emergency exit row, please read the information on the passenger safety card which is located in the seat pocket in front of you. If you do not meet the criteria for seating in this row, or if you do not wish to assist in an emergency, let a crew member know at this time and we will be happy to reseat you. Prior to departure from the gate all cell-phones must be turned off and stowed. Once again, we welcome you onboard." **_

"Is it me or does she sound kinda creepy?" Itachi wondered out loud."

"She sounds creepy so its not just you."

As the plane started to roll down the runway Sasuke couldn't help but feel sad. He would never see Naruto again after that last time when he ran out of the hospital room.

* * *

**Three years after Sasuke Left **

_'This isn't an obsession no matter what anyone says. I could stop at any time I wanted to but I rather not.' _Naruto thought as he deftly made one last paint stroke of his black and white painting. It was of Sasuke, but then again all his paintings and drawings were of Sasuke.

_**BANG BANG BANG BANG**_

"NARUTO GET YOUR ASS DOWNSTAIRS SO WE CAN EAT DINNER!" Kyuubi screamed threw the door.

Naruto gave one last look of longing before he got up from his stool and stomped to the door and opened it to reveal a major pissed of Kyuubi who was hungry. [I'm coming ass. I just needed to do finishing touches.]

"Of course because GOD FORBID that you are pulled away from your _OBSESSION_." Kyuubi said while rolling his eyes.

[I am not obsessed.] Naruto signed while glaring at his slightly older twin.

"And I'm not dating Gaara." Kyuubi said sarcastically.

_'But he is … crap maybe I am being obsessive over Sasuke …' _[Prove one way that I am being obsessive?]

"How many paintings slash drawings you have of him?"

[Four hundred seventy-nine] _'I am being obsessive.' _[I need help.]

"As long as you admit that you need it." Then Kyuubi stalked down the hall and then descended the stairs.

_'Yes I need help.' _Then Naruto followed him down so our family could finally eat.

"Naruto sweetie you have paint on your cheek." Kushina said as she wiped it off with her thumb.

He smiled weakly at her and looked at his father who, as usual, had a worried expression on.

"Hey Naruto."

Naruto looked at the direction of who spoke and lit up. Gaara, who was now Kyuubi's boyfriend was here. It made him truly happy to see them together and at the same time very sad. Naruto had no one like that. His crush on Sakura had long faded away and last he heard she was dating that boy who always wore a green spandex suit. _'I think it was Lee or something, maybe I could become friends with him one day.' _[Hello Gaara, I see you've come to dinner tonight.]

"Yeah your father and mother invited me over."

[They told you I was obsessing again didn't they?]

Gaara gave a nervous laugh. "That about sums it up."

Naruto sighed and looked at the dinner table and winced. Two of his least favorite foods to look at now was on the table. Tomatoes and rice balls … not that he had told anyone they were _**HIS **_favorites and every time Naruto saw them he got a sharp pain in my chest, but the main dish was okay to look at because it was my favorite. He guess mom thought he needed a little pick me up. '_Tomorrow I'll tell them I need help._'

While Naruto was coming to terms that he had a problem with obsession, Sasuke was getting shit faced with his older brother to deal with the grief of losing their parents.

* * *

Sasuke stared down at the mahogany coffee table that he was laying his head down on and then looked over at the bottle of vodka his brother and he had consumed. He needed more to fill up that empty space that was left by the death of his mother and father.

"Sasssukkee." Itachi slurred as he sat behind his younger brother and wrapped his arms around the smaller frame.

"I misss themm 'Tachi"

"Mmeee tooo." Itachi then started to nuzzle Sasuke's neck making the younger brother shutter in his arms. "Love you sssooo muchh Sasuke."

Sasuke lifted his head up to look at Itachi. "Love you too." After he had said that Itachi leaned down and kissed him. Sasuke's mind which was fogged down with alcohol could not find anything wrong with this picture, so he kissed back fervently, and grabbed Itachi's hair and yanked him down on top of himself.

They pulled apart panting, Sasuke's lips were bruised and his eyes were glassy. "More." he whispered as he bent up and kissed Itachi again.

* * *

**A/N: Okay Chapter Six is up. Some Kissing action. All most caught up with the original and then I can delete it. -Insert evil laughter- Now I'm going to bed. Goodnight and don't forget to review. **


	8. Chapter Seven

**A/N: I see that you loved the UCHIHACEST action. Here's a new chapter for you**

**Naru-Aku13: I think from the grabbing motions you meant more no? **

**Neko: You died … and then your little soul popped out to ask for another update. I'm impressed. **

**New Warnings: None

* * *

**

[This is Naruto Talking] **(which is actually Naruto using sign language.)**

_'This is Naruto thinking.' _

{This is Naruto Writing something down for someone to read.}

_**'This Is Texting'

* * *

**_

**Chapter Seven**

**Present Time (One Year After Last Chapter Year 2010)**

Naruto inhaled and then sighed, it was again another dreary day of almost self solitude of school, and then with that happy note his cell buzzed indicating that he had a new text message. He fished it out of his baggy dark blue jeans pocked and then gave a small smile on who sent it. _'Its Kiba.' _

_**'Kiba: Where R U?'**_

_**'Naruto: Outside of School. Why?'**_

_**'Kiba: Enter the Chat NOW!' **_

_**'Automated Chat Message: Dog_Lover has sent a chat invite.' **_

_'I wonder what could be so important that I could make Kiba like that?' _Naruto thought as he accepted the chat invite. He quickly looked at who was participating and smiled. _'Neji, Hinata, Sakura, Lee, and Gaara are on too.' _

_**'Dog_Lover: Finally!'**_

_**'Obsessive: What was so important that it couldn't wait tell school?' **_

_**'Youth_is_GOLDEN: Tell us my YOUTHFUL FRIEND!' **_

_**'Demon: Lee don't do that.' **_

_**'Sakura_Tree_Blossom: Could you please just tell us so I don't KILL my BF.'**_

_**'Obsessive: Sakura you can't kill him because who would we have to remind us to be YOUTHFUL?'**_

_**'Dog_Lover: Shut Up about the YOUTHFUL crap. I swear we always fight about this crap every time we talk.'**_

_**'Sakura_Tree_Blossom: Sorry.**_

_**'Demon: I will not say sorry.'**_

_**'Obsessive: You had something to tell us Kiba?' **_

_**'Dog_Lover: Oh yeah. We're getting a transfer student today!' **_

_**'Sakura_Tree_Blossom: This is what you wanted to tell us?' **_

_**'Demon: This could have waited for class.' **_

_**'Obsessive: What Gaara said.' **_

_**'Youth_is_GOLDEN: NEW STUDENT! I HOPE HE OR SHE IS YOUTHFUL!' **_

_**'Obsessive: Wait which year?'**_

_**'Dog_Lover: Third of course.' **_

Naruto smiled, his friends were weird, but he would never tell Sakura that because she would smack me. _'Not because I called my friends weird, but because she was one of my friends and that would be me saying she was weird'_.

"Uzumaki!"

Naruto looked up from his cellphone and saw that it was the math teacher Kakashi-sensei calling for him. Naruto gave a small wave as he started to walk to the chronically late for everything teacher.

"I want you to show the new student around today because they gave you the same schedule, and before you start to protest just do it before I unleash Tsunade-sama's wrath down on you."

Naruto gulped, and then suppressed a shutter as he remember the last time that Tsunade released her wrath onto him, but he smiled when he touched the necklace that he had won in a bet against her last year.

* * *

_**Flash Back**_

_**Naruto was yet again sent to the principal's office for another prank that was pulled by himself. This time it was turning the school's pool into orange flavored jello. **_

"_Hello Naruto." **Tsunade said without looking up from her paperwork. **_

_'That's kinda creepy on how she knows it's me all the time.' _

"_And no it's not creepy at all." _

_'How did she …' _

"_Naruto I know how to do this because we do this every day. Heck you spend so much time in here you have your own coffee mug." **She said as she pointed her finger at the coffee mug that had NARUTO written on it in bold orange letters. **_

_'Damn …' ** He thought as He grabbed for his coffee mug and drank from it. **_

"_So I'm going to make a little bet with you. If you can make the rest of the school year without being sent to the principal's office I will give you this." **She said as she pointed to the necklace that she always wore. **"But if you can't … well you become my person paperwork slave." **Then she did an evil chuckle. **_

_**Naruto held out his hand and smiled. **'I'm so going to win.' _

_**Flash Back End

* * *

**_

"This is …" Kakashi started to say.

_'No … No … NO NO NO NO NO!' _Naruto repeated in his mind over and over again. Those same fathomless dark obsidian eyes that plagued his waking hours and dreams. The soft ebony hair was just a little bit longer but still retained the same ridiculous duck butt hair shape in the back, that surprisingly worked for him. The emotionless mask that only few could see threw. _'How could he be here? HE LEFT! Why is he here. Why why why why.' _

" … Uchiha Sasuke and this is …" Kakashi tried to finish before he was cut off.

"Moron, How have you been?" Sasuke asked with his signature smirk.

[Fuck off you bastard]

"Dead last I'm hurt." Sasuke said in a mock hurt voice. "How could you say something like that to little old me when we haven't even spoken in two years?"

I smirked. [Don't you remember Sasuke I've never been able to talk? Or have you forgotten these past two years?]

"If I'd forgotten I wouldn't be able to know a word you were saying."

"I take it you two know each other."

"Me and Naru-chan here …" Sasuke looped an arm around my shoulder. "Well we were best of friends in middle school."

Kakashi looked at Sasuke skeptically, but let it drop. "Well remember Naruto show Sasuke around the school today, because you have all the same classes." Then disappeared quickly before our eyes.

"Just like old times huh?"

[Bite me.]

"When and were?"

Naruto flushed like a tomato when Sasuke said that. _'Damn him. He's just doing this to get a rise out of me, but it won't work.' _[Now and surprise me.] Sasuke grinned and walked forward which made Naruto stumble backward until he banged harshly into the brick wall. Then Sasuke placed his hands on the wall making Naruto trapped. He then bent down and bit softly into Naruro's neck. _'What the FUCK? He's actually doing it!' _

Sasuke then whispered in Naruto's ear his breath hot against the other boy's skin. " Did that surprise you Moron?" Then he pulled away. "Oh don't forget you have to show me around today." Then Sasuke walked away down the hall towards the office.

Naruto quickly started to type.

_**'Obsessive: I know who the new transfer student is.' **_

_**'Dog_Lover: Who is IT?'**_

_**'Sakura_Tree_Blossom: Is it some one famous?'**_

_**'Demon: Stop your fan girl crazed mind.' **_

Naruto laughed darkly at Gaara's message. _'If he only knew.' _

_**'Youth_is_GOLDEN: DOES THIS PERSON HAVE YOUTH?' **_

_**'Dog_Lover: Shut it LEE!'**_

_**Obsessive: The transfer student is … Sasuke.' **_

_**'Demon: WHAT?' **_

_**'Dog_Lover: Didn't see that coming.' **_

_**'Youth_is_GOLDEN: Oh no youth. **_

_**'Sakura_Tree_Blossom: Sasuke-kun is back?' **_

_**'Obsessive: Yep.'**_

_**'Demon: Damn and you were finally getting better.'**_

_**'Obsessive: My thoughts exactly.' **_

Itachi who was leaning against a wall down the hall watched the scene unfold from the shadows. He now knew why his little brother had an obsession with the blond. He looked breakable and oh so delicious. As Sasuke passed him he pulled the younger boy to him and whispered hotly against his ear. "_I want him_."

Sasuke smirked at his brother. "That's good to hear, cause so do I, and what I want I always get." With that confession Sasuke kissed Itachi and disengaged from the other body pressed up against him and continued to the door to the office.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if it seems that Sasuke is OOC. But you got to admit you all loved how he screwed with Naruto … or did he? Cause Seriously I do not know. Oh and if you don't get who the screen names are I'll tell you. **

**Obsessive = Naruto**

**Sakura_Tree_Blossom = Sakura**

**Demon = Gaara**

**Dog_Lover = Kiba**

**Youth_is_GOLDEN = Lee **

**But hopefully you got this before hand. Right. **


	9. Chapter Eight

**A/N: Ah Chapter Eight. YES! Now oh god. I actually have to write now sense this chapter is out. ^_^ BUT I think I can do it. **

**Disclaimer: Do not own sorry but it is true sorry if I haven't put this in for a while **

**New Warnings: None

* * *

**

[This is Naruto Talking] **(which is actually Naruto using sign language.)**

_'This is Naruto thinking.' _

{This is Naruto Writing something down for someone to read.}

_**'This Is Texting'

* * *

**_

**Chapter Eight**

Sasuke looked back at his brother once more as he put his hand on the doorknob and gave a smirk. Softly he opened the door and stepped inside. Inside was the principal's assistant Shizune. She still looked the same as she did when he had last saw her five years ago.

"Sasuke-kun it is a pleasure to see you." Shizune said, sake bottle in hand.

"She still drinks like a fish?"

"Of course."

Sasuke put a hand out and looked expectantly at her."Give it here. I have to go in there anyways."

"I couldn't possibly do that."

"Shizune!" Sasuke said exasperatedly. "Hand me the bottle now."

"Fine."

"Thanks." And with that he opened the door passed Shizune's desk and entered the dragon's den.

Tsunade, who was one of my mother's friends, didn't look past the age of twenty-five. Her long blond hair was done into pigtails, and as usual her very very large bust threatened to release itself out of her shirt. What was surprising about how she looked was that she was actually in her sixty's.

"Shizune if that's you put the sake down on the desk, if its not Naruto your cup is in the cabinet and coffee is in the pot so have at it." Tsunade said without looking up.

Sasuke quickly put down the bottle of sake and then had to stop himself from laughing. "Naruto's in here so much that he has his own coffee mug?"

Tsunade jumped in her chair and then glared at me. "Sasuke don't do that."

"But Tsunade your reaction to that was priceless."

Tsunade scowled his tone. "When did you get like this? Didn't you use to be some anti-social boy who never talked and thought that rabid fan girls were going to destroy the world?"

"First of all rabid fan girls are going to destroy the world and second America changed me."

"I can see that."

"Not to mention I didn't know Naruto went to school here until I saw him not that long ago." Sasuke lied.

"You know Naruto?"

"Kinda hard not to when your his best friend and get hit by a car for him."

"Naruto … was that person?"

"Yep."

"Do you hate him for that?"

Sasuke looked at Tsunade carefully and saw that her question was completely serious. _'Do I hate Naruto for that when it was my own choice to do it?' _He shook his head. "No I don't, because it was my choice to do that."

"Good. I don't want to see him in here again for getting in trouble."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Naruto being in trouble, those words go together so nicely."

Tsunade sighed dramatically, "Don't I know it, but it got so bad that I decided to make a bet with him."

Sasuke snorted at her dramatic sigh. "And let me guess you lost like usual."

"Of course."

Sasuke looked up at the clock and smirked. _'Time for Naruto to show me around' _"Well I'd love to stay and talk to you some more, _**but **_I have a moron that I need to meet up with."

"Before you leave Sasuke could you tell me how Itachi is doing?"

"He's doing fine."

"That's good to hear."

* * *

_'Sasuke is back, Sasuke is back, Sasuke is back, Sasuke is …' _

Kiba growled. "Snap the fuck out of it dude your wearing out the carpet."

Naruto glared at him, _'How dare he interrupt my pacing' _and then promptly flipped him off.

Kiba snorted loudly. "Back at you buddy."

"Would you please stop it Naru?" Gaara asked as Kyuubi embraced him.

"Listen to Gaara for once." Sakura then chimed in.

_'Who the hell asked you?' _

"STOP BEING NOT YOUTHFUL!"

"Can it Lee." Kiba Barked.

"BUT!"

"Hun if you don't stop I'll castrated you with a rusty spoon." Sakura said in a sickly sweet voice.

_'Look at that Lee's shut up actually.' _Naruto quickly texted Sakura.

_**'Naruto: Wow I think that is the first time I heard Lee be completely silent.' **_

"Naruto you know I can do the same thing to you as well."

Naruto saw everyone go completely still and wide eyed. _'What is their problem?' _

"Naruto don't move." Kyuubi said with laughter in his voice.

"Naruto I had to go looking for you everywhere." Sasuke's voice breathed against my neck.

Naruto stiffened slightly before he forced myself to relax. _'Crap its Sasuke.' _

"Oh hello Sakura-chan I see your as lovely as ever."

"W-w-w-wha-what!" Sakura sputtered.

_'Did I just miss something? Didn't I remember Sasuke call her an annoying pink banshee who was a waste of space. What the heck … and why the heck am I jealous?' _

Then Sasuke whispered into Naruto's ear softly enough that no one could hear. "Idiot I know what your thinking and I still think she's an annoying pink banshee who is a waste of space."

Naruto resisted the urge to elbow him in the gut.

"Naruto you said that you and Sasuke have _**ALL **_of your classes together." Kiba spoke.

I nodded. _'What is he getting at?' _

"Even first period?" Kyuubi asked worriedly.

_'What does Art have to do with … CRAP! MY PAINTINGS! Sasuke can not see those.' _

"First period is Art right? Naruto are you as good as last time we were in that class together?"

"Its Naruto's Obsession." Gaara spoke up.

Naruto glared at Gaara and fumed and then turned around and stalked past Sasuke before dashing into a run.

* * *

_'What the Hell?' _"It was nice seeing you all, but I have to go catch a complete moron." Then Sasuke sprint threw the door before it closed and ran after Naruto's retreating figure. Sasuke opened the door that Naruto had disappeared behind and opened it only to find Naruto taking down a painting of … me dressed in what I use to wear except I had a head band on with lighting coming out of my hand and my eyes were blood read. "You do it to don't you?"

Naruto startled jumped and dropped the painting and looked backwards his eyes screaming what are you talking about?

"I've drawn and painted over the years you know."

[And this applies how]

"Because, all I've painted has been you."

* * *

**A/N: DUN DUN DUN … what will happen next? No seriously what will happen next. Review lovelies. And a shout out for you to read the Newest story of Naughtykisses. Its called Death Angel. **


	10. Chapter Nine

**Authoress Note: Hello all my lovelies, it sure has been a while. *bows apologetically* I have been MIA for a long time, but just recently, today in fact I just read one of my own finished stories, read reviews, and thought why did I just stop, was I that depressed or unmotivated. Now Here is a new Chapter of Lets Meet Again. Maybe you would want to reread it again just so you know what the hell you are reading.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. **

[this is Naruto using Sign language]

_'this is Naruto thinking'_

{This is Naruto Writing down something down.}

_**'This is texting.'**_

* * *

**CHAPTER NINE**

Naruto just stood there, and if he hadn't just dropped his painting he most likely would have. _'Sasuke did the same thing as he did?' _Then after a few minutes his face had a huge grin. [Obsessive Much?] He watched as Sasuke's eye twitched. His grin grew wider. [You still do that?]

Sasuke just stared at him. He could feel his eye twitching, it had been forever since that had happened. "Idiot." he muttered. "Way to ruin a moment." why was it that he actually liked him. "And you're just as obsessive as I am."

That made Naruto stop, _'he was.'_ [Bastard, I was just trying to have fun with you.] he picked up his painting and dusted it off and walked away to put it in storage. '_It was time to start something new. One of his dreams had started to bug him about being painted. Dark and ominous,'_ He turned and saw that Sauske was staring at him like a Cat that was about to eat its prey. [Sauske you okay?]

"Just fine idiot. I was trying to be cool and you ruined it as usual."

[Sauske you were never cool, you just thought you were.]

"Because I didn't have a horde of Fan girls right?" Sasuke smirked again when he saw Naruto fuming again. He really hadn't changed at all. That's why he liked him so much. "Don't be jealous."

[I am not Jealous, you bastard.] Naruto sat down at his spot, _'Still a bastard, why do I obsess over him so much. There wasn't really anything special about him.' _

"I guess this is my spot." Sasuke sat down next to Naruto as he shrugged. "You want to come over and see my paintings. Itachi would love to see you again." he saw Naruto shiver and smirked. "He really isn't that bad anymore, I swear."

_'Itachi not bad anymore? Says the man that would complain about him every day. Plotting ways to kill him, his fan girls and overtake the world?' _ Naruto shook his head at him.

"Oh that reminds me, Naruto, where is your cellphone?"

[What could you possibly want with that?]

"To put my number in it … you really are an idiot." Sauske wanted to laugh at Naruto's expression as he pouted. "Oh Naru-kun don't pout." Which earned him a glare, but he handed his phone over to Sauske anyways who made quick work of putting his number in before handed it back.

Soon Other Students walked in and it was time for class.

* * *

Naruto stretched and yawned, school was finally done for the day. He could sleep in tomorrow for it was Sunday. He grabbed his phone and decided to text Sasuke.

**Naruto: Bastard, you want to hang out?**

He snorted when he saw that Sasuke's eye was twitching as he read the text.

"I already have plans." he said without looking at Naruto. The blonde was grating on his thin nerves. Just because he was in love with the blonde idiot didnt mean that he didnt piss him off to no end. "I still have to unpack."

**Naruto: Please . . . everyone is going to Kiba's tonight. They all want to hang out with you. **

**Sasuke: I rather ram hot iron rods in my eyes. **

**Naruto: You are coming. Just admit defeat. **

**Sasuke: To a Dobe like you, Never. **

With that last text Naruto quickly sent one to Kiba and said Sasuke would be there before grabbing the other males hand and dragged him along. Not caring how this looked.

* * *

**A/N: Im sorry this chapter is short and sounds a little forced. I just needed to post something. Anything for this mater, I promise that the next one will be better.**


End file.
